When You Hit Bottom
by Mouse95
Summary: When you hit bottom you have no where to go but up. Brotherhood AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Once again I'm borrowing the wonderfully talented Ridleys Brotherhood characters.**

**I thought I'd take a stab at writing a young Winchester's story. It's my version of the back story of how the Winchester's came to be part of the Brotherhood. Unfortunately for me Ridley is putting out her version. But I've had this story for awhile and I just thought I'd put it out there and see how it is received. So please review if you want me to continue.**

**Sadly I still own nothing. Except for the grades I'm going to make on my Excel project and test and anyone who wants them is welcome to them.**

**In everyones life, at sometime, our inner fire goes out.**

**It is then burst into flames with and encounter with another human being. **

**We should all be thankful for the people who rekindle the inner spirit.**

**Albert Schweitzer**

Doctor Mackland Ames sighed happily has he watched his twelve soon to be thirteen year old foster son ran out Jims kitchen door followed by Jims dog Atticus Finch. Caleb had been showing Mac and Jim plans he had drawn up for a "chamber of solitude" he wanted to build in the woods. The plans had been carefully and meticulously drawn Mac thought possibly by the hand of a budding architect. Caleb had balked when Jim had called it a tree fort he had informed Jim yet again that he would be thirteen in a few days and was far too old for a tree fort.

Mac had never thought that Caleb being expelled from school after only attending for a month could be a good thing. But he had to admit this little vacation to Jims was just what they needed. This was the most relaxed and happy Mac could remember seeing Caleb since he had come to live with him. From the first time he laid eyes on Caleb Reaves he had felt an unexplainable and irrational need to protect the kid. The problem was Caleb didn't want to be protected he was twelve going on thirty or so he thought. Caleb was arrogant and cocky he was also lost and broken Mac knew in his heart that Caleb needed Mac as badly as Mac needed Caleb.

Mac still had to wonder what the Guardian had been thinking. He had only been in psychiatry for a little over a year and he wasn't even a practicing psychiatrist. He's specialty was neurosurgery he had only taken up psychiatry because he thought it might help him to relate better to patients if he could understand what they were going through mentally and emotionally. Mackland couldn't understand how Jim expected him to help this Winchester boy when he didn't even know how to help the boy he hoped to make his son. John Winchester had been referred to Jim by Missouri Mosley the man's wife had been murdered by a demon and he wanted answers. Winchester also had two young sons the oldest of which had been severely traumatized by his mother's death and had withdrawn into a shell. Winchester and his sons where due to arrive at the farm around supper time Mac just hoped he could find away to help both boys.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Two weeks earlier**

Mackland sat in his office practicing breathing techniques trying to erase the devastated faces of the parents of his last patient from his mind. He hated having to deliver bad news to any patient's family but it was hundred times when that patient was a child.

"Dr. Ames?" Naomi voice coming through the intercom interrupted Mac's thoughts.

Mac groaned he knew Naomi wouldn't disturb him unless it was important.

"Yes Naomi"

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have the principal of Caleb's school on line two."

"Thank you Naomi I'll take it."

"Principal Hynes what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Ames I'm sorry to bother you but there has been a problem with Caleb."

"Is Caleb alright?" Mac felt his heart speed up.

"Yes sir he's fine I didn't mean to worry you. It seems Caleb became upset with his English teacher and decided the best way to deal with it was to curse her out."

Mac barely kept the groan from escaping his lips.

"Mr. Hynes I can't began to tell you how sorry I am. I assure you I will deal with the issue as soon as I get home."

"Actually I need you to come and pick Caleb up I've suspended him for the rest of today and tomorrow."

Mac closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

"I'm on my way," Mackland said, hanging up the phone.

By the time Mackland pulled up in front of the school he was seeing red. He just couldn't figure this kid out Mac had felt an instant connection with Caleb and he had truly thought Caleb had felt it too. But now he wasn't so sure Caleb was deifying him at every turn. He just couldn't get through Reaves well honed defenses.

As soon as Ames walked into the school office he had no trouble finding his foster son sulking in the corner.

"Let's go son." Caleb grabbed up his book bag and sulked pasted Mac.

Mac found Caleb leaning against his suv waiting on him.

"Caleb talk to me. Why did you curse your English teacher?"

If Mac hadn't been looking he would have missed the shrug of the shoulders and the muffled yawn. Mac knew the boy hadn't been sleeping well every night since he had come to live with Mac he had woken up screaming. He'd refused all of Mac's efforts to comfort him.

On the silent ride from the school Mac decided to stop and pick up Chinese food for supper.

Once they reached the apartment Caleb threw down his book bag and stormed back to his room. Mackland was at the end of his rope he didn't know what else to do picking up the kitchen phone he dialed Jims' number.

"Hello"

"Jim its Mac I'm at my wits end I don't know what to do."

"What's happen?"

"Caleb got suspended today for cussing a teacher. Jim I don't know what to do he's becoming more defiant everyday he's having terrible nightmares and he want tell me what there about. I thought I could reach him I thought I could help him but he's slipping further away everyday and I can't stop it. He might be better off with somebody else."

Caleb leaned up against the wall outside the kitchen listening to Mac talk on the phone.

He blinked hard trying to rid himself of the prickling feeling that was building up behind his eyes. Caleb had been coming to help Mac set the dinner table as a kind of peace offering but if this was the way Mac wanted it then fine he knew it couldn't last. He'd make sure he was gone before morning. Caleb silently slipped back down the hallway to his room.

After several minutes Mac finally broke the silence.

"Jim aren't you going to say something?"

"What would you like me to say Mackland it sounds like you've already made up your mind. I mean you've had the boy all of what two weeks now. I'm sure you two know each other's deepest darkest secrets by now, and it's most certainly enough time for you to have worked through his life time of trauma and trust issues."

"Are you always so infuriatingly rational?" Mac ran a tired hand through his hair.

"You're being too hard on yourself Mackland. Like it or not you're only human and Caleb is scared to death that you're going to decide you don't want him anymore so he is intentionally pushing you away."

"I know he's trying to make a self fulfilling prophecy come true. He's decided that I'm not going to keep him so he's trying to force me into returning him to Social Services." Mackland sat down hard in a kitchen chair. "I had to tell the parents of a four year old child today that their baby has an inoperable cancerous brain tumor. I just wanted to pick Caleb up from school maybe pick up a pizza, rent a movie, and then help Caleb with his homework and just relax and enjoy having a healthy child."

"It will happen my friend just give it time. I'm sorry about your patient it's always so much worse when it's a little one. Get some rest you sound tried."

"Thanks Jim we'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Ames set the table and then walked down the hall to Caleb's room. After knocking on the door and receiving no answer Mac pushed the door open. The room light was off but light from the hallway showed a lump curled up underneath the covers.

'_What in the world?'_

Crossing over to Caleb's bed side Mackland turned on the lamp.

"Caleb?"

"Caleb are you ok?"

Growing concerned at the lack of a response Mac pulled back the covers to find Caleb curled up in a tight ball his eye scrunched tightly closed.

"Caleb?"

"Leave me alone," Caleb said, through gritted teeth.

"Are you hurting somewhere?"

"Go away!"

Mac sat down on the bed beside Caleb.

"Caleb I'm not going anywhere remember I promised you that when you said you'd come live with me."

The kid was obviously in pain Mac knew he had to find out where so he could help.

"I'll be right back." Mac patted Calebs leg before getting up.

When Mac came back into the room Caleb had pulled the cover's back over him.

"Caleb please tell me where you're hurting so I could help you."

Caleb suddenly sat up and Mac heard gagging noises coming from under the covers. Mac quickly grabbed the trashcan from beside the bed and pulled the covers off of Caleb's head. Mac held the trash can with one hand and rubbed Caleb's back with the other. After Caleb finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the trash can groaning he grabbed his head and fell over on the pillows.

Mac ran a hand over Caleb's head Caleb flinched but didn't pull away.

'_He's got a severe headache most likely tension.' _Mac got a cup of water out of the bathroom and a Tylenol out of his bag.

"Caleb I know you're in pain I'm going to help you sit up so you can take some Tylenol to help with the pain."

To Mac's great surprise Caleb allowed himself to be helped into a sitting position. Caleb took the medicine and Mackland helped him settle back down on the bed. The doctor began to gently message the tense muscles in Caleb's neck and shoulders. The tense muscles were like rocks knotted and hard beneath Mac's fingers. Caleb groaned as Mac messaged a particularly sore area on his neck.

"Just breathe son try to relax you're safe here."

The muscles that had just began to relax suddenly tensed back up.

'_What did I say?'_

Mac continued his message long after Caleb had fallen asleep. _'The poor kid feels like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.' _Kicking off his shoes Mac put his feet up on the bed he had the feeling he might be needed tonight.

Mac wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when the sound of soft sobbing woke him.

"Caleb please talk to me." Mac knew he was pleading he wanted to help this boy so badly it hurt.

Caleb sat up and turned to face Mac his face was tear streaked and his eyes were puffy and red he had obviously been crying for sometime before Mac woke up.

"Please don't send me away I promise I'll be good." Caleb didn't know why but this was where he belonged and he didn't want to leave.

Mac's brow creased in confusion and then sudden he realized Caleb must have heard his rant on the phone.

"Caleb I'm not sending you anywhere you're staying right here with me unless of course you want to leave."

Caleb shook his head long hair flopping.

"But you said on the phone…"

"Caleb son I never meant for you to over hear that I was just venting my frustrations. I'd had a really bad day but that was no excuse for me to say the things that I did. I'm sorry."

Mac was pleasantly surprised when Caleb leaned against the headboard and rested his shoulder against Macs.

"You should try to go back to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Are you afraid of the dreams?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Mac felt Caleb tense beside him.

'_Shit I said the wrong thing. Why can't I seem to say the right things to him.'_

"Do you want to tell me about them?"

"No" Caleb felt guilty at the hurt look on the man's face Mac had been so good to him and he was acting like an asshole.

"I'm not ready." Caleb's voice was a whisper if Mac hadn't been listening he would have missed it.

"Ok but when you are I'll be here."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Mac believed that Caleb truly had tried harder until he got into the fight that had gotten him expelled from school. Caleb's nightmares had even gotten better until they had arrived at the farm. But this nightmares where different from his other ones these sounded more like a vision to Mac. Caleb would wake up screaming babbling about yellow eyes, a fire, a little boy, and a baby. Mac was pulled from his musings by the ringing of the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**I'd like to thank Sammygirl1963, Sensue, and Montez for your reviews and words of encouragement you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**I had this chapter ready and I'm bored so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. But from now on my post will hopefully come once a week. But I make no promises.**

**As usual I own nothing. But I still trying to give away the grades I'm going to make on my Excel project and test. **

Mac followed Jim into living room and watched as he opened the front door. Mac wasn't sure what he had been expecting but somehow the man standing in the doorway holding the chubby dark haired baby wasn't it. John Winchester was a tall man around Mac's height and just slightly broader. His dark hair didn't look like it had been brushed that day he had several days' growth of bread on his face his dark eyes were piecing. He was wearing a flannel shirt under his unzipped jacket and faded worn jeans.

"Come in out of the cold John. I'm Pastor Jim Murphy it's nice to meet you."

John stepped into the house his eyes darting around the room wearily. His eyes stopped on Mac appraising his level of threat cataloging him for further examination later.

The baby got sight of the brightly lit Christmas tree and started babbling excitedly and reaching for the tree.

"This must be young Samuel." Jim smiled at the baby and the baby returned it with a big gummy smile of his own. "Where's Dean?"

John reached behind him and pulled a small blond child from behind his legs. The boy instantly clutched onto his daddy's leg like he was afraid he would fly away if he didn't hang on.

"This is Doctor Mackland Ames," Jim said, motioning towards Mac.

Mac stepped forward with his hand extended. John gave him another appraising look then switched Samuel to the other arm and grasped Mac's hand firmly.

"Can you help him?" John rested a hand on top of his sons blond head.

Before Mac could respond he heard the kitchen door open and slam shut he watched as Winchester tensed his hand moving towards his back undoubtedly reaching for a gun.

Just then Caleb came bursting into the living room.

"Hey Pastor Jim when are we…" The preteen froze as he registered the new comers. All the color drained from Caleb's face before he crumpled to the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb could see the yellow eyes staring out at him from his closet feel the pounding of the little heart in his chest and then darkness as he buried himself under the covers where the monster couldn't get him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Mac ran across the room to where Caleb had fallen. Mac placed a hand on his throat checking for a pulse.

" His pulse and respiration are up." Mac's hand moved to Caleb's forehead. He doesn't have a fever. Caleb come on son I need you to open your eyes." Mac patted Caleb's cheek.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb listened to the sound of mommy's feet as they padded down the hall way towards Sammy's room. Caleb peeped out from under the covers to see if the monster was gone from the closet. Not seeing the monster any more Caleb slipped out of the bed and cracked open the bedroom door he could hear his mommy talking to someone probably daddy.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim had moved over to stand beside Mac and Caleb.

"Is he alright Mackland?"

"He's not coming around he should have regained conciseness by now." The doctor ran a hand through his hair his concern evident in the tone of his voice.

"Is it a vision?"

"I'm not sure I've never seen one." Mac scooped Caleb up making sure Caleb's head was resting against his chest Mackland head for the couch.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

He opened the door quietly and noiselessly padded down the hallway to Sammy's room.

He needed to see his mommy and Sammy he really needed a hug and he wanted to give Sammy a hug. When he reached Sammy's room he peeked into the room he could see his mommy's back but he didn't recognize the man who was standing in the room it wasn't his daddy. The man looked at him and winked then his eyes turned yellow and mommy screamed and went flying across the room and stuck to the wall. Gasping he stumbled backwards until he hit the wall then he heard daddy calling mommy's name and running up the steps. Daddy would fix it he would make the monster go away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

As Mac lay Caleb down on the couch he began to moan and turn his head.

"Daddy fix it."

"Monster go away."

"Caleb? Come on son, come back to us, open your eyes." The doctor patted Caleb's cheek firmly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Daddy ran it to Sammy's room and never saw him standing there. He could hear daddy crying out for mommy then daddy fell to the floor and he could feel the heat of the flames.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Mary! Oh God no Mary!"

John felt his breath catch in his chest as he quickly crossed the room to the couch. How could this boy he'd never seen before possibly know what he said that horrible night in his baby's nursery? John had heard those words echoed over and over again in his nightmares.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Daddy came running out of the room with Sammy in his arms. When daddy saw him he shoved Sammy into his arms.

"Take Sammy and run don't look back son."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Take Sammy run." Caleb's face had flushed a bright red and his head was tossing around.

'_There was no friggin way in hell that this kid could possibly know this stuff.'_

"How the hell does he know all of this it's not possible he wasn't there. Is this some kind of con job?"

Noticing the bright flush on Caleb's face Mac put his hand on Caleb's forehead.

"Good Lord he's burning up. Jim we have to get him cooled down."

"I'll go run water," Jim said, heading down the hallway.

"Not to cold I don't want him to go into shock."

"Wait a minute I want answers right now." John demanded stepping in front Mackland as he lifted Caleb off the couch.

"I know you want answers but they're going to have to wait this child is running a dangerously high fever and he's my first priority. Now please move."

"I wanna talk to the boy later."

"You can talk to him when he's well." Mac stepped around John and started down the hallway.

A few minutes later Jim appeared back in the living room John was walking around the Christmas tree letting Sammy ogle the lights and decorations. Dean was on his knees in front of the coffee table coloring in a coloring book glancing up every few seconds to look at his dad and brother.

"Jonathan I am sorry your first few minutes here had to be so exciting but if you're going to be a hunter dealing with the unexpected is a big part of the job."

"I don't give a crap about being a hunter the only thing I want to hunt is the son of bitch that killed my wife."

."Why don't we go get some supper I'm sure you and your boys must be hungry and tired after your long trip."

" I want some answers damnit! That Missouri woman said you were supposed to be some sort of expert in all this supernatural crap."

"Jonathan I understand your need for answers but now is not the time and certainly not in front of your little ones."

After supper John took the boys up stairs to give them a bath. The pastor had borrowed a crib from his churches nursery and put it in the room where the boys would be staying. Holding Sammy down so Dean could give him a kiss John gave Sammy's forehead a kiss before laying him down in the crib. John lay down in the bed next to Dean to read him a story. Then he had every intention of finding some alcohol and getting some straight answers about how he could hunt down the thing that killed his

Mary. He was asleep before he got have way through the book.

**Don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review.**

**Sorry for the slight delay in posting totally my fault.**

**A ****Huge! ****Thank you to Sensue for being my beta.**

**I still own nothing. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

John Winchester woke up to the next morning to the sound of a rooster crowing, Sammy babbling happily in the crib, the book he had fallen asleep reading to Dean on his chest. The one thing missing was his four year old curled up next to him. John's eyes snapped open and shot over to where his oldest should have been. Immediately, John bolted up right, and went over to Sammy's crib.

'_I shoulda known.'_

Dean had somehow managed to climb into the crib with his brother. He was holding up a toy while Sammy reached for it cooing.

"Hey Ace what'cha doing in there?"

John wasn't surprised when Dean didn't answer. The last time he had heard Dean speak in anything other than whispers was the night Mary died. Most of Dean's whispers where to Sammy or about something that Sammy needed. Dean had an almost scary way of knowing exactly what his brother wanted. Before the fire, Dean had been an active happy, talkative child. He was almost always wearing a smile on his beautiful face. Dean was just learning how to tell jokes and even though no one but him understood the punch line, he would crack up like it was the funniest thing in the world. John had to admit Dean had one of the most contagious laughs John had ever heard. He would come home from a hard day at the garage, and just hearing Dean's giggle, would have John smiling and chuckling even if he didn't know what he was laughing about.

But those days were gone, just like his Mary. With a heavy sigh, John swung his legs off of the bed and, standing up, he headed over to the crib.

"Come on, Sport it's time for you to go to the bathroom we don't want any accidents." John said as he lifted the four year old out of the crib.

Dean had not only stopped speaking, but he had reverted back to thumb sucking, and wetting himself and his bed. John was pleased to find neither the bed, nor Sammy's crib was wet.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John was feeding Sammy his baby food, while Pastor Jim set the table. John was keeping his eye on the man who had shown up at the pastor's house this morning. Jim had introduced him as Bobby Singer the man had a hardened look to him that John could only guess had come from years of hard living. But as hard as he looked on the outside, he was having the best time making silly noises and faces at Sammy. Singer had tried to speak to Dean, but the little boy had just grabbed John's leg and buried his face in his jeans.

All eyes went to the kitchen door when it opened and the doctor walked in, followed by Caleb. The doctor had obviously showered, shaved, and changed before coming down. Caleb's long hair was still damp, indicating that he had showered. He was wearing a dark blue hooded sweat shirt and faded jeans with holes in the knees. His face was still slightly paler than usual.

"Caleb, my boy, it's good to see you're awake. But are you sure you should be out of bed?"

Jim looked at Mackland questioningly.

It was obvious that there had been an argument about the subject. Mac seemed to be very put out with Caleb's refusal to stay in bed.

"I'm fine." The lie flew from his mouth without the slightest hesitation.

The truth was his head hurt and his brain felt foggy. He couldn't seem to put together the fragments of memory that were floating around in his head. Looking at the man who had arrived last night and his two children, there was something nagging at Caleb's mind something important. But his sluggish mind could figure out what it could be.

"I'm not picking your candy ass up when you faint again," Bobby said, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"I don't faint, old man." Caleb had met Bobby at Thanksgiving and soon found the older man to be a worthy opponent in a verbal sparring match.

"Old man? I could kick your ass with one foot tied behind my back."

"Why don't we say the blessing so we can eat?" Jim suggested interrupting the oral sparring match. "Dean, my boy, why don't you take a seat?"

Dean had been standing next to his dad, gently wiping Sammy's mouth, while his dad fed him.

"Go sit down, son." John smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile at his son.

Dean went over to the chair beside his dad. All eyes turned to look at the small boy when he gasped and stumbled backwards, bumping into Caleb. Dean grabbed a hold of Caleb's leg hiding his face in his pants leg. Caleb could feel Dean trembling against his leg.

A flash of "Yellow eyes" appeared in the young psychics mind when his mind when his mind brushed against Dean's. Suddenly all of the disjointed pieces of the visions snapped into place.

Mac had risen from his chair and was by Caleb's side in seconds when he swayed preciously.

"He's scared of yellow eyes I remember now."

"You remember what, son?

"I remember everything. He saw the thing that killed his mom and, for some reason, I'm seeing it too."

"Dean saw the thing that killed his mom?" John had grown pale and his hand was shaking so badly that he was spilling baby food off of the spoon. "What has him so scared now?"

Caleb's mouth turned down in a frown. " He saw yellow eyes in the chair."

"You mean that whatever killed Mary is in that chair?"

"I seriously doubt that." Mac grabbed the back of the chair to pull it out and a black paw shot up and grabbed his hand leaving bloody claw marks.

"Oww" Ames yelled yanking his hand away.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, standing up and moving to stand in front of Sammy.

"Evil incarnate, but not of the supernatural kind. I didn't think you let that critter in the house," Bobby said, looking at the pastor.

"I don't he must have snuck in. He's the best mouser I have." Jim said ,as he moved towards the chair.

"A cat? All this fuss over a cat?"

"That ain't just any cat, John. That dang thing is evil. I keep trying to convince Jim to let me perform an exorcism on the critter."

Jim pulled the chair out and lifted a large black cat from the seat. "His not evil; just misunderstood." The cat purred loudly as Jim scratched his ears and moved towards the door.

"Wait a minute." John called out to Jim. "Dean,it's a cat. Turn around and look at it. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Dean turned around slowly his small hands still holding onto Caleb's legs.

"See, son…just a cat… nothing to be afraid of."

Just then, the cat dug all four claws into Jim's arm and bit down on his hand, causing Jim to drop him with a yelp. The cat raced from the kitchen.

"Evil," Bobby said, with a smirk.

The rest of breakfast continued peacefully with the Jim, Bobby and Mackland making pleasant small talk, trying to hold off John's questions until Dean was out of the room.

Mac noticed that during most of breakfast, Dean stared at the plate of food he was eating or he was looking at his brother. Every once in awhile, when he thought no one was looking, Dean's eyes would slide over to watch Caleb.

John had just put Sammy in Dean's arms and told him to take his brother up stairs and watch him, when the kitchen door burst open and the cat ran back in, carrying a flower in its mouth. The cat dropped the flower and proceeded to bat it around the kitchen floor.

"Looks like that poor misunderstood creature has been into one of you flower vases," Mac said, smirking.

Tiring of playing with flower the cat went to the door and began to meow loudly.

"Gladly, my friend." Jim opened the kitchen door and the screen door so the cat could room out into the yard. "That's a relief. I was worried for the boys with him in the house."

"Alright, my boys are gone. Start talking Junior! I want to know everything you know." John's dark eyes were appraising the youth before him.

"I started having nightmares a couple of nights ago, when I woke up. All I could remember was something about yellow eyes, a little boy, and a baby. Last night, when I saw you, it must have triggered a vision or something. But when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything until the kid latched on to my legs and I brushed his mind and then everything came rushing back."

"What do you mean you brushed his mind?"

"I can read minds." Caleb stared directly into John's eyes, daring him to call him a freak.

"So, what did you see in your dreams or visions or whatever the hell you call them?"

"It was weird it was like I was seeing everything through the kids eyes…"

"Dean," John interjected.

"Dean was lying in bed and he was scared because the yellow eyed monster was looking at him from the closet. So, he hid under the covers until he heard his mom in the hallway. Then he went down the hallway to Sammy's room he heard his mom talking to someone; he thought it was you, until he peeked into the room. The man looked at Dean and winked at least Dean thought it was a man until his eyes turned yellow. His mom screamed and went flying across the room he was so scared he backed up against the hall wall. You ran right past him into the room. He watched you fall the floor. He heard you scream for his mom. He felt the heat of the fire, before you came out of the room with Sammy. That's all I know."

"What was that thing and why was that son of bitch hiding in Deans closet?"

"It was an up level demon." John and Caleb turned to look at Mac.

"What the hell was the son of a bitch doing in my sons closet and why did it kill Mary?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Junior, you said this thing looked like a man. What did he look like?"

"It would be easier for me to show you I'll be right back." Pushing his chair away from the table Caleb stood up.

"Sit down," Jim ordered.

Caleb looked at Jim with his brow creased in confusion.

"I just don't think it's best for John to know what the man looked like."

"Why the hell not?"

"How do you kill a demon without killing the person that it's hijacked?" Bobby asked.

"I…I don't know." John admitted playing with his wedding band.

"You don't you exercise a demon if you injure the body the demon is in you injure person who the body belongs to."

"John, I understand that you're anxious, but you're about to break the cardinal rule of hunting."

"What's that?"

"Never go in without being prepared. The means putting in the time to do the research and make sure you have the proper tools," Bobby supplied.

"John let me do some research and see what I can come up with about a yellow eyed demon."

"I'll help Mackland and Bobby can begin your training."

"What about me?" Caleb had been sitting quietly listening to the older men talk.

"That's up to Mackland." Jim nodded his head towards the other man.

Caleb turned hopeful eyes to his foster father.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope"

"Fine, at least I know it's someone I can trust."

"Aww, shucks he trusts me I'm blushing." Caleb snickered

"I can teach Junior to fight." Caleb turned an appraising golden gaze on John.

"Because he doesn't know how to do that."

"The kid knows how to brawl, I'm sure. But, I figure that he doesn't know anything about real fighting."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you boys, but I'm on vacation until after Christmas," Bobby said, stretching.

"Shit!" John stood up so quickly he hit his knee on the table.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" Jim's brow creased in concern.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I don't have a thing for my boys."

"I have to go into town to get supplies for my Christmas baking but I'm sure Mackland and Bobby can watch after the boys."

"I'd like to try talking with Dean while you're gone if that's alright."

"You're welcome to try."

"Caleb my boy would you like to came with me into town?"

"Sure, there's nothing to do around here, but listen to Bobby snore and fart and then fart and snore."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNS

John had just stepped on the porch when he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks. The sound of childish laughter floated through the screen door. John stepped into the kitchen to find Dean standing on a kitchen chair so he could reach the counter where Jim had rolled out cookie dough. Dean and Caleb where pressing cookie cutters into the dough Mac sat in a kitchen chair, watching and bouncing Sammy on his knee. When Dean and Caleb turned to look at the door their faces where covered in flour.

"Having fun, Ace?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I glad you're back, Jonathan. The pork chops and tater tot casserole are just about ready. I hope you and Dean will enjoy the pork chops. I made my special apple spice pork chops."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Jim."

"Dean likes his moms Shake'n Bake pork chops."

"Did he tell you that?" John raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Not exactly." John watched as the cookie cutter in Caleb's hand suddenly became very interesting.

"Then how the hell did you know that?"

"Caleb," Mac said, recrimination coloring his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mac I know I'm not suppose to but the kid is like an open book."

"When we get home I'm going to set aside some time so we can start working on controlling your abilities. You can't just go around invading other peoples privacy."

"He doesn't mind; he thinks it's kinda cool."

"I'm sure he does. Dean's a four year old who doesn't want to talk. Having a mouth piece that can read your mind comes in handy."

Caleb glared at Mac. "I'm no one's mouth piece. I was just trying to help. He…" Caleb stopped examining his hands and chewing on his bottom lip.

"He what, son?"

The silence continued to stretch out as Caleb continued to chew on his bottom lip.

"Son, we need to know so we can help him."

"He's not ready to talk yet. He blames himself for his mom's death. He thinks you blame him Johnny. He thinks you're mad at him."

Dean jumped down from the chair and tried to run past his dad. John grabbed his little boy wrapping him in his large arms. Dean was wiggling wildly trying to free himself from Johns grip.

"Dean, stop and look at me."

Dean stopped wiggling, but closed his eyes, tears leaking out from under the closed lids.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you and I could never blame you for what happened to your mother. Something really bad killed her and I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I'll hunt it down and kill it. I'm scared, son… for you and Sammy. If I lost either of you, I don't know what I'd do."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at John. His daddy couldn't be scared; he was the bravest person Dean knew.

"I'm sorry, daddy." More tears were streaming down Deans face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, son. I'm the one who couldn't protect my family."

Dean crying in earnest now wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried into his shoulder. John held his child closer, resting his head against Deans. John didn't know how long they stood their holding each other. He didn't even notice that the kitchen was empty, until the oven timer went off and Jim came back in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Jim busied himself removing food from the oven.

Dean lifted his head from John's shoulder the flour on his face was caked up with his tears.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked scanning the empty kitchen.

"He's in the living room with Mackland."

John cupped Deans face in his hands. "You're a mess, Ace."

"Why don't you go wash up? When you come back supper will be ready."

John sat studying the other occupants at the table as they interacted with each other. They were an odd group: an orphaned boy with psychic abilities, the doctor who took him in, a salvage yard owner, a minister who took in strays of both the animal and human kind, and last, but not least, an unemployed mechanic with two young sons. John knew that nowhere in the "normal world" would you find such a diverse group of people sitting around eating supper. As anxious as John was for revenge he knew that these people were the only ones who could help his son.

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you personally this time but with Thanksgiving it just got away from me. I'll do better this time.**

**Thanks to Sensue for her wonderful betaing and for putting up with my stupid mistakes.**

**I'll try to update quickly but with finales coming up I make no promises.**

**I sadly still own nothing. But hey Christmas is coming so one can hope.**

Throughout the winter, John trained hard with Bobby. The oldest Winchester was a quick study and a natural with the weapons. By spring, Bobby was taking John along with him on hunts. When summer arrived, John was ready to start going on hunts with other hunters.

Jim got John a job working at a local garage. The owner knew about the Brotherhood and was understanding when John needed time off. John moved himself and the boys into an apartment across town. The boys still spent their days with Jim because John didn't trust anyone else to watch them while he worked.

Dean slowly began to talk more as his trust in grew Jim, Bobby, and Mac. Dean shadowed Caleb everywhere, trying to emulate the older boy's every move. Caleb taught Dean an extensive vocabulary of four letter words. John had taught Dean how to lay down salt lines and was teaching him Latin.

Sammy was quickly growing into a handful. He had begun walking at ten months and there was nowhere he wouldn't go exploring. Sammy reveled in the attention that was lavished on him by his big brother and the other hunters.

Ames and Reaves came out to the farm almost every weekend. It wasn't long before John had put himself in charge of Caleb's training. Caleb followed John around striving to make the man proud.

Jim invited Mac and Caleb to the farm to celebrate the finalization of Caleb's adoption. Before Mackland's father Cullen Ames whisked his family away on a two week cruise.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Stepping off the porch, John watched as Caleb Reaves raced towards the porch with one of John's boys in each arm. Instantly on alert John scanned the area for any threats. Caleb skidded to a stop in front of John.

"What the hell, Junior?"

"Down want daddy," Sammy demanded, from Caleb's arm.

Caleb sat the baby on the ground and he started towards John with his arms out stretched.

The oldest Winchester scooped the chubby one year old up before turning his attention back to the panting teenager in front of him.

Dean was still tucked under Reaves arm like a squirming bag of potatoes. John could hear giggles coming from the wriggling five year old. Caleb realized he was still holding Dean and dropped him on the ground.

"Johnny I swear there's a possessed duck down at the pond."

"It was a goose." Dean was still brushing himself off.

"Shut up, Deuce."

Dean walked around behind the older boy started flapping his arms and making goose noises.

"Shut up Deuce! Or I swear…" Caleb yelped spun around when Dean pinched his butt.

Dean took off running around the yard flapping his arms and honking, while Caleb chased behind him shouting threats.

John put Sammy on the ground and watched as he tried to keep up with the older boys.

"What game is this?" John turned to see Jim and Mac stepping off the porch.

"Don't know."

Caleb grabbed Dean and tickled him to the ground and then flopped down beside him. Dean jumped in the middle of Caleb's stomach and started tickling him. Laughing gleefully, Sammy threw himself across Caleb's chest.

The three hunters stood listening to the sound of boyish laughter as it filled the afternoon air.

"Boys!" John had had enough of the silliness and wanted to know what was going on.

Caleb and Dean quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Caleb, what happened down at the lake that had you running like a pack of hell hounds was on your ass?"

Dean began to snicker again. When Caleb glared at him the little blond smirked.

"It was Sammy's fault."

"Was not. He's just a baby," Dean said, jumping to his brother's defense.

"He's the one that grabbed the goose by the tail."

"He what?! Did it bite him?" The vain he John's forehead was pulsing.

"No. Caleb grabbed him up, Sammy was still holding on and the goose came up off the ground." Dean's eyes were dancing with delight as he related the tale.

"Oh my," Jim said.

"Caleb grabbed us and took off running the goose chased him flapping its wings and honking. It kept biting him on the ass."

"Dean!" Jim and Mac said, looking at the boy disapprovingly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Dad and Caleb say it."

"Like he hasn't heard worse," Caleb said, looking at Jim and Mac defiantly.

"I guess that will teach you to keep a closer eye on Sammy.'

"How was I supposed to know the runt could get close enough to grab a goose's tail?"

"Dad can we stay and have supper with Pastor Jim?" Dean asked trying to ward off the coming argument between his dad and friend.

"You and Sammy are staying the night with Jim. Mac and I are going on a hunt."

Caleb's eyes lit up at the mention of a hunt. "Can I go?" Caleb had recently started annoying the older men to be allowed to go on hunts.

John looked at Mackland knowing it had to be his decision. If it were up to him he'd let the kid go.

"Can I go too?" True to form the oldest Winchester boy want to do everything his dad and best friend did.

"Not this time Ace, maybe in another couple of years." John ruffled his young son's blond hair.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but the answer is no. This hunt is too dangerous."

"Come on, Mac. That's not fair. You always say its too dangerous--hunting's dangerous. You can't protect me forever." Caleb turned pleading eyes to Jim hoping the older man would help him plead his case.

"No, but I can protect you for as long as I can."

"Sorry my boy, but I agree with Mackland on this."

"Fine," Caleb growled, as he stomped past the older hunters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The older psychic wasn't surprised when he tried the angry teen's bedroom door and found it locked. Even though Mackland believed in giving Caleb his space, he had taken the lock off of his room door at home. The doctor couldn't tolerate the idea that he wouldn't be able to get to Caleb immediately if some kind of emergency occurred.

"Caleb?" Ames could feel the resentment and disappointment rolling off of his son in waves. "Caleb son, please open the door." After a couple more minutes of silence frustrated Mac ran his hand through his hair. "Son, John and I are leaving now. We'll be back sometime late tonight or early tomorrow." Mac wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't receive one. "I love you, son." Mac said before heading down the stairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Two hours later Pastor Jim sent Dean up stairs to tell Caleb to come down for supper.

Peeking his head around the bathroom door Dean saw Caleb laying on his bed holding his leather bond copy of The Three Musketeers  and holding his old playing card in his other hand. The little boy smiled, he liked that book. Caleb would read it to him when he would wake up from a nightmare.

"Take a picture, Deuce. It will last longer."

"Pastor Jim wants you to come down for supper. Bobby's here… he said if he has to come up here and get you his going to kick your scrawny ass down the stairs."

Caleb snorted he was about to say he wasn't hungry when his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Are Mac and Johnny gone?"

"Yes"

Sticking his playing card in his book and sitting it on the night stand, Caleb swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, Caleb gave one good stretch before walking over and wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Come on, Deuce, we wouldn't want Bobby to hurt something trying to kick me down the stairs."

"Caleb, are you still going to be Mac's son?"

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Caleb turned to look at Dean, when a blinding pain erupted in his head. Reaves could hear Dean calling his name as the pain intensified and suddenly, he was falling.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jim and Bobby were in the kitchen when they heard Dean screaming Caleb's name and then the sickening thud of someone falling down the stairs.

Bobby raced from the kitchen with Jim on his heels. Jim and Bobby felt their hearts stop when they saw the still form lying at the bottom of the stairs. Dean was squatting beside his friend little hands out stretched to shake his friend.

"Don't touch him." Bobby's gruff words startled Dean causing him to fall backward. The gruff hunter's long strides quickly ate up the distance between him and the fallen teen.

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**I am so sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I had finals. It's all over now so hopefully I can get back to writing regularly while I'm on break.**

**Thanks again to Sensue for being a wonderfully patient beta.**

**To everyone who has been reviewing thank you it means a lot.**

**Their still not mine.**

**But any and all mistakes belong to me.**

Dean watched curiously as Bobby carefully checked Caleb over for injuries. Caleb's eyelashes began to flutter as a moan escaped his lips. Bobby placed his hands on Caleb's chest to keep him from moving around.

"Easy boy. Be still."

"Mac!" Caleb bucked against Bobby's restraining hands, his unfocused eyes searching madly for his dad.

"Caleb, did you have a vision?" Caleb's wildlysearching eyes settled on Jim.

"It's bad. We have to go! We have to help him!" Caleb was trying to swat away Bobby's prodding hands.

"Ow!" Caleb yelped and tried to pull his left ankle away from Bobby.

"Let me look, you darn idjit." Bobby removed Caleb's sock to reveal a badly swollen and discolored ankle.

"It's nothing; I'm fine. We gotta go now!" Caleb was pushing himself up off the step.

"Be still and let Bobby check that ankle." The young teen dropped back down on the step and stared at Jim in surprise. He had never heard Jim speak with such authority.

"Caleb, my boy, I understand your distress and believe me I share it. But, unfortunately at the moment, there is nothing I can do for Mackland but I can see that your injuries are properly taken care of."

"But what if he's …"

"How bad is it?"

"I don't think it's broken but it is severely sprained. It needs to be wrapped and iced down."

"Bobby if you'll assist Caleb to the couch I'll take care of his ankle while you go help Mackland and John."

Caleb stubbornly refused Bobby's hand as he pushed himself to his feet. The phone began ringing as Reaves limped heavily across the room. All eyes turned to Jim as he answered the phone.

"Hello. Yes, this is he. I see how are they? Yes, tell John his boys are fine and I'll bring them with me. How's Mackland?" Jim could feel Caleb trying to force his way through shields. He shot the boy a warning look and felt Caleb pull back. Jim kept his face carefully neutral as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "I'll bring Mackland's son with me and I'll call his father before we leave."

"Jim is he…"

"He's alive, Caleb." Caleb didn't have to be a psychic to hear the implied 'for now.'

"Dean, go get Sammy's diaper bag. Caleb sit down so Bobby can wrap your ankle while I call Cullen."

Caleb finished hobbling over to the couch and gingerly laid his swollen foot on the coffee table. Caleb had briefly considered making a run for the door, hot wiring a car like John had taught him, and driving to the hospital himself. But he knew he wouldn't get far on his ankle.

Jim had picked up the portable phone and was headed to his study for some privacy when Caleb's voice stopped him.

"I'll call him. He should hear this from me."

"My boy, are you sure?" Caleb nodded solemnly and held out his hand for the phone.

Jim affectionately squeezed the back of Caleb's neck as he handed him the phone.

Caleb was about to dial Cullen's number when Sammy ran over to the couch, followed by Dean who had the first aide kit with ice packs, a sippy cup, and some of Sammy's crackers balanced on top.

Jim felt himself pale. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself become so distracted that he let the boy slip out of the room without him noticing.

"Cayub booboo?" Sammy asked, looking at Caleb's swollen foot.

"Yeah Runt I have a booboo."

"Kiss," Sammy said, leaning into to kiss Caleb's ankle.

Caleb hissed as he tried to jerk his foot away from the toddler.

"This is such a waste of time. My foot's fine."

"Sure it is, Junior. Shut up and let me wrap it so we can go." Bobby picked up Caleb's foot and began to wrap it.

Caleb picked up the phone and dialed Cullen's number from memory.

"Ames"

"Cullen, its Caleb."

"Caleb, what's wrong son? Are you ok?" Even though Cullen was sure Caleb was trying his best to hide it he could tell that Caleb was upset.

"Mac's been in an accident."

"What kind of accident is he ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I wasn't with him at Pastor Jim's. I'm not sure what kind of accident, but its bad… Cullen, really bad. We're leaving for Louisville now."

"Alright, I'll take my private jet and meet you there. Caleb."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Caleb cut the connection and looked up at Jim.

"Can we go now?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The car was silent except for the Sammy munching on his crackers.

"Pastor Jim?"

"Yes my boy."

"What's a vision?"

"A pain in the ass," Caleb growled.

"Caleb," Jim warned.

"Ass!" The youngest Winchester shouted clapping his hands.

"Sammy, no. Don't say that; it's bad." Sammy frowned at his brother.

"Cayub say you say."

The pastor interrupted before Dean or Caleb could respond.

"Dean, Caleb sees movies in his head and these movies tell us about important things that happen."

"Are they about bad things?"

"Yeah Deuce they are because I'm just a big freak."

"Caleb," Jim reached over and gave Caleb's leg a comforting squeeze.

Jim watched in the rearview mirror as Deans mouth turned down in a frown.

"You're not a freak, Caleb."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Special thanks go out to Sammygirl1963 and Yammy1983 for taking the time to review the last chapter.**

**Also to my wonderful beta Sensue thanks for all of the encouragement.**

**I hope everyone has a happy and safe New Year.**

Caleb closed his eyes as Pastor Jim turned his car into the parking lot. The young psychic felt empty. The connection he had felt with Mac since meeting him was gone. Reaves was terrified. What would he do if Mac was gone? He couldn't go back in to the system; he just couldn't. Caleb also knew that there was no one else in the world who would take him. He still couldn't figure out why Mac wanted him. The dark haired teen made his choice he was going to have to make a run for it. He'd make some excuse to slip away from the others and then he'd keep going. Caleb jumped when a small hand grasped his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Caleb? You were shaking."

"Yeah, I'm fine Deuce."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Cullen Ames was a large man with gray hair. He was a rather intimating figure in his expensive tailored suite and his face carefully emotionless as he stared out the window. Ames was angry and frustrated. The details he had been given about his son's attack were sketchy.

John Winchester had told him that he was a widower and Mackland was helping him look for a house. More specifically, a fixer upper because it would be cheaper and that was why they had stopped at that house, but that story just didn't make sense Cullen was grateful to Winchester for saving his sons life. He knew that his son had more sense than to stop at a dilapidated abandoned house after dark. Cullen worried how Caleb was taking the news. When the boy had called, he sounded badly shaken. The older Ames had met Jim Murphy once when he was in town on business and had decided to surprise Mackland by dropping by unannounced. He knew that his son had a great respect for the minister and that Caleb shared his father's respect for Murphy. But he wasn't family, and right now, that's what Caleb needed. Reaves had been with Mac less than a year, but Cullen found that he couldn't love Caleb anymore even if he was blood. It was heartbreaking for him to think about, but if the worst happened, Cullen decided that he would take Caleb. Ames couldn't stand the thought of losing both his son and grandson. Cullen was pulled from his musings by the sound of a squealing child. Ames looked toward the door in time to see a dark haired toddler streaking across the room towards Winchester followed by an older blond haired child. Cullen smiled when he spotted his grandson standing in the door way next to the man he recognized as Jim Murphy. Cullen's smile faltered when he got closer and realized that Caleb was leaning against the pastor and one of his ankles was wrapped in a bandage.

"Caleb, what happened?"

"How's dad?"

"_Dad… wouldn't Mackland be proud," _Cullen thought, as he remembered conversations he had had with Mackland when he expressed his wish that Caleb would one day call him dad. "He had some internal bleeding from the beating he took, but it wasn't as bad as they had originally thought, so that's good news. The fire poker was driven through his left leg and it hit the main artery. John tied a tourniquet around his leg and he was able to get to the main road and get help quickly. He saved your dad's life. The doctor's biggest concern right now is blood loss."

"How long before we can see him?"

The older man looked down at his watch before speaking. "They should be finishing up Mackland's surgery in the next forty-five minutes, but we have to wait until they're sure he's stable before they'll let us into the recovery room to see him. Your dad's tough; he's been through worse than this and he came away just fine. I have no doubt that he will this time too. Now, please tell me what happened to your ankle." Cullen placed a hand on the side of Caleb's face and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned into the touch instead of pulling away from it.

"Nothing."

"I'm afraid he took a spill down the steps at my house," Jim corrected.

"Have you had it looked at?"

"No, I'm afraid, we have not had time."

Cullen took in his grandson's pallor and the fact that he was beginning to tremble slightly.

"Caleb sit down and rest, while I go find someone to take a look at your ankle."

"No! Cullen, please Bobby already looked at it and said nothing was broken. It's just a sprain."

Cullen glanced over at the man in the baseball cap that Caleb had been motioning to. He had serious doubts that the man was qualified to make medical diagnoses. Cullen was well aware of Caleb's fear of hospitals and dislike of doctors.

"Son, please for my own piece of mind, can I please have a doctor check it out? I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

Caleb glanced at Jim who gave a slight nod.

With a heavy sigh, Caleb grudgingly agreed.

"Stay here with Pastor Jim. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jim helped Caleb over to a chair beside Bobby and he took a seat next to John.

John didn't miss the fact that Caleb hadn't looked at him once since he came into the room. He knew Junior was pissed at him and rightly so. The kid had counted on him to keep his dad safe and he had failed.

"It wasn't your fault, Jonathan. Nobody blames you," Jim said, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I do," Caleb grumbled under his breath. Bobby elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Caleb gave him the one finger salute.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb glared at the orderly who followed his grandfather back into the waiting room pushing a wheelchair.

Caleb folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"I can walk."

"Caleb, please." Caleb looked up into the tired worried eyes of his grandfather.

Growling low in his throat, Reaves reluctantly moved into the wheel chair shaking off the orderlies hand when he tried to help.

Caleb had a bad feeling about the man pushing his wheelchair. When he tried to read the man he hit a mental shield stronger than he had ever felt. The young teen was not happy when Cullen was made to wait outside of the x-ray room. Caleb knew he was in trouble when the x-ray technician came towards him and her eyes were solid black.

'_Oh crap! Mac, John help!' _

Before he had a chance to react he felt a prick in his arm and everything went black.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The recovery room nurse was leaning over to check Dr. Mackland Ames lungs. The doctor was doing remarkably well considering the trauma his body had been through.

He had only be in the recovery room for a half an hour so she was surprised when the patient's eyes flew open and he screamed out his son's name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to read and review.**

**Thanks to Sensue for being my beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**I'm hoping to finish this up in the next chapter or two.**

**Nope still doesn't belong to me.**

In the distance, John could hear someone screaming, but all he cared about was the vise that was squeezing his head. It took him a few minutes to realize that the voice he heard screaming was his own. Trying to calm his racing heart, John took several deep breaths. Slowly, John became aware of someone calling his name and hands grasping his shoulders almost painfully.

"Come on, Winchester! Snap out of it!" John recognized the person who was speaking to him.

"Bobby?" His voice was horse and strained.

"Yeah. Can you open your eyes for me?"

John blinked several times in order to bring the older man's burly face in to focus.

"The boys!" John shot up straight in the chair glancing wildly around the room.

The oldest Winchester released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding when he saw both of his boys safely in Jim's arms. Sammy appeared to be asleep, but by the hitching of Dean's shoulders, John could tell that the little boy was sobbing softly.

"Dean?" John reached out and gently touched his oldest back.

Dean slowly raised his head to look at his dad through red puffy eyes.

"Are you ok, Ace?"

Silently, Dean held out his arms for his daddy to take him. John lifted the five year old on to his lap. He was shocked when Dean laid his head on his should and began nuzzling his neck affectionately in way he had not done in years.

"Jim, what the hell happened?!"

Jim sighed and shifted Sammy slightly.

"Jonathan, at the moment, I'm really not sure."

"What the hell does that mean?!" John roared he was immediately sorry when he felt the small body pressed against him tense.

"What do you think it means, you idigit? One minute you and the boys are sitting there sound asleep, and the next, the three of you are screaming your heads off."

"Daddy," The word was spoken so softly that if it hadn't been said into his ear John wouldn't have heard it.

"What is it, Ace?"

Dean pushed himself away from his father and turned in his lap so he could see the other two men in the room.

"The bad lady took Caleb, you have to help to him."

"What bad lady?"

"The bad lady with black eyes."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Her patient opening his eyes and shouting out a name had stunned Becky, but what really shocked her was when he grabbed her arm in a surprisingly strong grip and tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Dr. Ames, you need to lie still." Becky tried to push the doctor back into a reclined position.

"What in the world…" The doctor stopped when he saw the patient trying to pull himself into a sitting position. "Dr. Ames, please you need to lie down before you injure yourself further. Nurse, please bring me…"

"No, please, don't sedate me." Mac let go of the nurse's arm and lay back on the pillow.

"I need to see my son." Ames was trying to sound as calm and reasonable as he could.

"I'm Dr. Jacocks." He extended his hand over the bed railing to Mackland.

Mac took the offered hand and shook it with as much strength as he could muster.

"I know how crazy this sounds, but I really need to see my son."

The doctor nodded his head in understanding. "You had a nightmare, which as I'm sure you know, is not an uncommon side effect of anesthetic. But, I feel safe in assuring you that your son is safe and waiting for you in the waiting room." Staring into the other man's eyes, Jacocks was amazed at the clarity he saw in them. Sighing, the doctor came to a decision. "Dr. Ames, if you promise to stay lying down and don't try to sit up again, I will send Becky to get your son and bring him back for a short visit."

"I promise."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Dean, my boy, can you tell me about the bad woman with the black eyes?"

The middle Winchester's face formed a mask of intense concentration.

"She had blond hair and black eyes. She scared Caleb and he screamed for Dad and Mac then everything went all black. That's all I remember I'm sorry." Dean bottom lip trembled and his eyes fill with tears.

Bobby leaned over and squeezed Dean's knee. "You did real good kid."

Dean rearranged himself in his dad's lap so he was on his knees face to face with his dad.

"Dad, please, you have to help Caleb."

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think on your way out. I'm posting a new story called Their Turn please read it and let me know if I continue.**


End file.
